Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2007-137566 discloses a cleaning article having a grip insertion part, and a fiber layer and a scraping sheet which are provided on each of the upper and lower sides of the grip insertion part. The grip insertion part is formed by a pair of grip attaching sheets. When used, the cleaning article is attached to a grip.
Ends of this cleaning article in its transverse direction has a zigzag shape.